


cumulostrato

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, the redemption draco deserves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es wäre ausreichend, sie einfach nur immer zu anzusehen und ihr zuzuhören.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	cumulostrato

**Author's Note:**

> für ein wichteln entstanden; am 06.04.18 nochmals überarbeitet

_Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face  
And I'm seeing God every time she says my name_  
[[#_2782](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html)]

**#Prolog: Sonnenläufe**

Es ist egal, wann Du sie ansiehst, sie strahlt hell wie Sommersonne im Zenit; warm wie Frühlingssonne am Nachmittag; tiefgehend wie Herbstsonne über Kornfeldern; kristallklar wie Wintersonne auf Nebelschwaden. Sie ist Tageshimmel mit Abendsonnenhaar und nächtliches Firmament mit Sommersternsprossen und Halbmondwangen.  
Es wäre ausreichend, sie einfach nur immer zu anzusehen und ihr zuzuhören. Ihre Ackergeheimnis durchdringenden Sturmwolkenaugen. Ihrem Hagelkörnerlachen, das auf Deine Petalithaut prasselt. Ihren Unwetterworten, die böenartig gegen Deine Klippen krachen. Und ihrem Sanftebrisewispern, das bis in Deine Weltraumträume dringt.  
Aber dass Du ihre Mildwetterhände ergreifen und ihre Regenschauerküsse erhalten darfst, ist manchmal mehr, als Dein Waldundwiesenherz verkraften kann.

**#1 Waldundwiesenherz**

Die Haare ordentlich gekämmt. Die Schuhe glänzend poliert. Der Hemdkragen weiß gestärkt. Der Umhang glatt gebügelt. Die Krawatte sauber gebunden.  
Er lächelt, lässt sich die Wange tätscheln; er lauscht Komplimenten über sein Aussehen, sein Benehmen, seine Manieren, seine gute Erziehung und irgendwie breitet sich Stolz warm und kribbelnd in seinem ganzen Körper aus.  
Die Hand seiner Mutter liegt auf seiner Schulter und er bemüht sich, nicht die Hände in die Hosentaschen zu stecken oder in den Stoff seines Pullunders zu krallen. Das gehört sich schließlich nicht.  
(Aber heimlich, ganz klammheimlich, denkt er daran, alles von sich zu werfen und wegzurennen.)

**#2a Unwetterworte**

Die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, piekst sie ihren Zeigefinger in seine Brust und wirft ihm Anschuldigungen und Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Farbenfrohe, schmerzhaft akkurate Vorwürfe, die ihm unter die Haut kriechen, sich in seinen Muskeln festsetzen und ihm physische Schmerzen bereiten. (Er weiß, was er falsch gemacht hat. Er weiß, das nichts in dieser Welt seine Fehler ausmerzen kann. Er weiß, dass jemand wie sie niemals verstehen wird, wie viel Angst er hatte. Wie es ist, niemals _nein_ sagen zu können.)  
Ihre Stimme donnert, ihre Nasenflügel zittern, ihre Fäuste beben in rasender Wut; alles an ihr ist in Aufruhr.

**#2b Petalithaut**

Und er … starrt sie einfach nur an. Lässt ihren Zorn über sich kommen wie den Sturm, der immer schon in ihr gewütet hat und nun unaufhaltsam aus ihr herausbricht. Immer weiter prasseln ihre Beschimpfungen auf ihn nieder, während er noch immer einen Grund in ihrem Gesicht sucht, der ihren Ausbruch erklären könnte.  
Seine Arme hängen locker an seiner Seite, beide Füße hat er fest auf dem Boden; nicht einmal die Augenbrauen, Nasenspitze oder Mundwinkel lassen auf das schließen, was in ihm vor sich geht. Er verlässt sich auf seine gute Erziehung und denkt, wenigstens wird eine Sache dieses Unwetter überstehen.

**#2c Sturmwolkenaugen**

Ihre Entschuldigung kommt in kleinen, melodischen Worten; geflüstert durch zusammengebissene Zähne und kaum bewegte Lippen. Die Augenbrauen wütend zusammengezogen, hat sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
Er sieht, dass sie sich um Versöhnung bemüht; vermutlich weil es das Richtige ist und weil sie ein gutes Mädchen ist; mit Sicherheit nicht, weil sie selbst das Bedürfnis danach verspürt hat. Während sie spricht, unterbricht er sie nicht; keine seiner Bewegungen bietet ihr einen Anreiz, umzudrehen.  
Und als sie fertig ist und ihn abwartend ansieht, lächelt er sie an und lehnt ihre Entschuldigung höflich ab. Schließlich ist sie immer im Recht gewesen.

**#3 Halbmondwangen**

Ihre blasse Haut sticht zwischen den übrigen hervor, das hat sie schon immer, nur dass es ihm früher nie aufgefallen ist. Sie war das Kind von dem und die Schwester von dem und die Freundin von dem, aber sie ist nie ihre eigene Person für ihn gewesen. (Er hatte die Stimme seines Vaters im Ohr, die Berührung seiner Mutter im Nacken, seine eigenen Gedanken und Zweifel stumm in die dunkelste Ecke in sich verbannt. Aber jetzt … jetzt ist alles anders. Jetzt ist er der einzige in seinem Kopf. Und er kann mit seinen Schmutzpfützenaugen all die Mondsplitter ihrer Seele sehen.)

**#4 Hagelkörnerlachen**

Es befinden sich zwei lärmende Haustische zwischen ihnen und sie beachtet ihn so wenig wie er sie. Sie unterhält sich mit Thomas und Finnigan; ihre Lippen bewegen sich unaufhörlich; sie wirft den Kopf in den Nacken; und er verbringt seine Zeit sowieso viel lieber mit Pansy und Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle. Dass er glaubt, ihr Lachen zwischen all den Stimmen, die die große Halle erfüllen, heraushören zu können, sagt überhaupt nichts aus. Es bedeutet nur, dass sie immer herausstechen muss; und dass er deswegen gar nicht anders kann, als sie wahrzunehmen. Er tut es schließlich nicht, weil er es will.

**#Interludium: Weltraumträume**

Psst, er träumt von mit Sommersternsprossen gesprenkelten Mildwetterhänden, die sich auf seine Petalithaut legen. Er träumt, wie er vorsichtig nach ihnen greift, über die Schwielen an den Handballen streicht und sie sagen hört, dass sie es ins Team geschafft hat. Er träumt, dass ihr Abendsonnenhaar nach Ahorn und Kürbis duftet und ihr Hagelkörnerlachen nur so groß ist wie die kleinsten Kieselsteine. Er träumt von Gutwetterküssen; oder nein … von Küssen wie Niesel- oder Landregen. Er träumt, wie ihre Halbmondwangen zu Blutmondwangen werden. Er träumt, dass sie ihn eventuell auch irgendwann lieben könnte, wie er sie liebt.  
Er spricht es niemals aus.

**#5a Abendsonnenhaar**

Er sieht sie jeden Tag. Sie sitzt vor ihm in Zauberkunst, in Geschichte der Zauberei und in Alte Runen. Sie dreht sich nie zu ihm um, trägt ihre Haare fast immer offen. Sie fährt sich mit den Händen hindurch, wenn sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie die Aufgabe zu ihrer Zufriedenheit lösen kann; sie dreht Strähnen zwischen ihren Fingern, wenn sie die Antworten schon kennt und nur noch auf das Ende der Stunde wartet.  
Und ganz selten, meist wenn ein Quidditchspiel naht, bindet sie sich einen strengen, festen Pferdeschwanz, sodass er ihren Haaransatz und den sommersprossigen Nacken sehen kann.

**#5b Sommersternsprossen**

Irgendwann kann er Konstellationen in ihren Märzflecken ausmachen. Er erkennt den Schützen, umgeben von vielen kleinen Tontauben; den Stier, der Europa auf dem Rücken trägt; den kleinen Wagen und Kassiopeia.  
In dem Meer rot-brauner Blumen, glaubt er, wie in einem Kaffeesatz lesen zu können; seine Zukunft herausfinden zu können. Er glaubt irgendwann, seine Lebenslinie zu erkennen, die sich in großen, dunklen Flecken äußert, die von ihrem Oberarm auf ihre Schulterblätter wandern und immer kleiner werden, bis sie gänzlich verblassen, ohne jemals die ihre zu berühren. (Er fragt sich, wann er angefangen hat, überall wundersame Zeichen und schmerzhafte Hoffnungsschimmer zu sehen.)

**#6a Mildwetterhände**

Lehmklumpen in ihren Haaren, Matschflecken auf ihrem Gesicht, Schlammspritzer auf ihrem Trikot. Ihre Arme, Beine und alles dazwischen ist schmutzig und widerwärtig und auf keinen Fall anfassbar. Das weiß er und denkt er und er glaubt ganz fest daran, als sie stürmisch ihre Arme um seinen Hals wirft und ihre eiseskalten Hände in seinem Haar vergräbt.  
Sie riecht nach Gras und Regen und Schweiß, ihre Haare kleben in seinem Gesicht und ihre Hände verteilen überall Schlamm auf ihm; tünchen seine Haut in der Farbe ihrer Augen. Sie ist ihm noch nieniemals so nah gewesen wie jetzt. Ihm stockt der Atem.

**#6b Klippen**

Ihm stockt der Atem tief in der Brust, während ihr Körper in heftigen, zitternden Atemzügen an ihm bebt und ihn nie wieder loslassen zu wollen scheint. Immer wieder hört er entzückte Worte süßen Sieges aus ihrem Mund in seine Ohren fließen.  
Es ist kaum Zeit vergangen, seit sie im Taumel des trunkenen Glückes um seinen Hals gefallen ist, doch er weiß, dass dies seine letzte Möglichkeit sein wird. Dieser Moment wird entscheiden, ob ihre zart erblühende Freundschaft auf fruchtbarem Boden wächst.  
Also springt er (metaphorisch gesprochen), legt die Arme um ihre Mitte und hebt sie lachend in die Höhe (wortwörtlich).

**#7 Sanftebrisewispern**

Im ersten Moment klingt es wie die Entschuldigung, die sie vor Unwillen gegen ihn kaum über die Lippen bekommen hat. Aber, als er genauer hinhört, bemerkt er die Unterschiede in ihrer Körperhaltung, ihrer Tonlage, ihrer Stimmfarbe. Er sieht, dass ihre Fußspitzen zu ihm zeigen; dass ihre Finger am Stoff ihres Ärmels nesteln. Er hört, dass ihre Stimme nervöse Schlenker macht; dass Angst und irgendwie auch Hoffnung ihren Worten mitschwingt. Er bemerkt, dass das Unwetter einer Brise gewichen ist; immer noch auf ihn gerichtet.  
Also lächelt er und sagt, dass er gerne mit ihr ausgehen würde. Um wenigstens einmal Begeisterungsstürme auszulösen.

**#8 Regenschauerküsse**

Es ist das zweite Mal, dass sie aus sind als Paar. Sie hat ihn mitgenommen auf ein sonntägliches Familienessen. Hat ihm versichert, dass schon alles gut gehen würde. Aber das ist es ganz und gar nicht. Jahre der Wiedergutmachung, Selbstgeißelung und Sühne können seine Schuld nicht tilgen, das weiß er selbst gut genug. Und er spürt das Unbehagen seiner Mitmenschen; noch viel schlimmer, als sie unerwartet seinen Kopf zu sich zieht und seine Lippen mit Küssen bedeckt. (Er kann es unumwunden zugeben: Für einen klitzekleinen Moment vergisst er alles um sich herum, denn sie ist sowieso das einzige, das zählt.)

**#Epilog: Ackergeheimnis**

Du hast noch immer Weltraumträume. Aber inzwischen handeln sie von Sonnen- und Sternwinden und von Baumwipfeln, die sich im Luftzug bewegen. Sie handeln von abgetragenen Felsen. Sie handeln von Bergen, deren Schnee bedeckte Gipfel in den Wolken verschwinden, sodass sie unerklimmbar scheinen. Sie handeln von Wäldern und Wiesen, die in Nebel stehen, sodass es unmöglich wird, Stämme von Zweigen zu unterscheiden. Und einmal träumst Du, wie die Wurzeln einer Kiefer etwas mehr als horizontal im Orkan liegen, und Du wachst von Deinem eigenen Lachen auf.  
Die Acker liegen brach, Staub wirbelt auf, Unkraut sprießt und gedeiht. Und Du bist glücklich.


End file.
